theworldccfandomcom-20200215-history
Juno
Juno is male. The World... Juno registered back in mid-2007. Upon joining The World as a Wavemaster, he was scared away by xKaru and met a player named, Tsusaka7, who taught him the basics of the game, chose his character design, and became his "sensei" until he disappeared and they lost contact with each other over a year later. Soon after they met, they developed a bond that other players considered an "Elk-Mia" relationship, and Juno followed Tsusaka7 almost everywhere, simply hanging out and talking at many different Lost Grounds and special areas (Juno's favorite was the Keel Mountains). Many players believed he was female, even though he persisted to mention that he was male, which shocked some and mortified those who tried to harrass him. At one point, he was voted the most timid player in The World. Eventually, Juno got involved in an "event" that made him the Epitaph User of "Innis," though later, he felt that this "event" was indeed just a hoax created by a fake Morganna character and he was never out-spoken enough to quit the group. This gained him some slight popularity, however, and he was able to meet many new friends and aquaintances that might have been impossible otherwise. He even met someone named Ruka, who he called his second "sensei," behind Tsusaka7, as she helped him over and over on his artistic studies (since they both shared talent and a joy in art). He was involved in much more, but most of that stuff is not as important. He disappeared from The World a month before it shut down to study abroad in Japan for that summer. On the forums... During the days of The World: Juno was very quiet, previous to his exchange experience abroad, so only a few people knew him among the forums. Being an artist and enjoying the Apkullu idea of the .hack//G.U. games, Juno spoke to Joseph Stacko on behalf of him and other artists to include an Apkullu section on the boards. His and the others' wish was soon granted. He felt delighted and created an art piece to show his gratitude, which became the first thread and picture in the Apkullu section. Later on, that board was split into the Creative Discussion, Apkullu, and the Literary Circle. After returning from Japan: Still a bit shy, Juno did not say much, but a few months later, he went to counseling and disappeared once again from CC. He learned to open up and express his feelings, which caused a complete turn-around in his personality when he returned to the forums later on. He made many new friends and reunited with older friends. In September of 2009, unexpected to even him, he was invited to join the staff as the moderator of the Creative Discussion board that he loved so much. A few days after joining, however, Juno expressed concerns about the deviation from the original intent of the boards over time and with the full support of his seniors in the staff, he initiated a reform of the Creative Discussion area that closed off several huge spam-filled topics (which had, at that point, become the most popular topics by far, some spanning up to over 500 pages). This caused a small riot that calmed down pretty quickly. Some members are annoyed by his harsh critiquing of art in the Creative Discussion, but he constantly reinforces that he means no harm and is only trying to help. He realizes that he may not be completely right, though, and so he is currently trying to hold himself back a bit more. Now, Juno is helping head the Creative Discussion's Holiday event and also working as the only illustrator of a side-project Project Vs. card game. Offline... Juno is a male, age 18, and in his first year of college. He wishes his name to stay private and known to only a few for now. He studies with a Japanese major in sight, as has been his dream since childhood. He has trouble speaking fluently, but he can still speak, understand, read, and write Japanese. His understanding of the language is very much on par with his understanding of the culture and society. As mentioned before, he had won a rare, country-wide scholarship abroad to Japan for a full summer (also, his family hosted an exchange student from Okinawa for an entire year afterward), and because of this and the several anthropology articles, books, and accounts he has read, Juno feels confident in his ability to answer most questions about the country. He considers himself a conservative "otaku." His outlook for the future is to raise his children in Japan in order to teach them some values they may take with them as they grow up and go off on their own--values he feels are quite absent or flat in American society. Trivia... *Juno's nickname actually comes from a male character in the Rockman DASH!/Megaman Legends game, so it is not to be confused with the female goddess or the movie. He was named by his childhood friend in his first year of Junior High. *Juno's idols are the all four females in the mangaka group, CLAMP, who are known for several famous series, including Cardcaptor Sakura, Chobits, X (X/1999), xxxHOLiC, and Juno's favorite series, Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE. *Many of Juno's friends call his room a "library" because it is filled with manga, in Japanese and English. He has over almost 200 volumes on the shelves in his room, leading to this feeling of a library, but actually, he has another 300+ volumes in the attic. *Aside from drawing, Juno is able to play piano by ear, but he has never been able to read sheet music aside from the basics he learned in music class in Junior High. Category:Player Category:Kitty